I'm Still Here
by Desertfyre
Summary: "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Oswald." she rubbed his cheek gently, "Just know I'm still here. I'm still here", Tara murmured. Oswald often wondered at the young woman that Tara was. Takes place S1E20 Under the Knife. OswaldOC
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing or nobody but Tara.

 **A.N:** I don't know about anyone else but one of my favorite scenes of S1E20: Under the Knife is the Maroni, Gertrud and Oswald showdown. I kept thinking about those scenes and the aftermath for a couple of days and I came up and OswaldOC idea of young woman being present in those scenes. So this is just a oneshot- 2 chapters of the idea. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Part 1:

Oswald Cobblepot was having a good day.

The grin on his face told the story as he limped up to Butch. He didn't really notice the worry on the older man's face as his eyes continually flickered to the side.

Oswald smiled wider and began to speak, "Well, Butch, Conner and his crew are on board. They hate Maroni more than I..."

"Shut up!" Butch hissed making Oswald blink at him. Before he had the chance to get angry the man continued lowering his voice, "Maroni and his crew is here. I couldn't turn them away."

Oswald nodded, his voice light, "No of course. No matter." He looked down trying to spot the Don.

There was apology in Butch's voice, "She was already here. And he asked for Tara as well."

Oswald's eyes widen just a fraction as his eyes finally settled on the Don sitting with his mother and Tara.

Tara Maniki was what could be construed as an "family friend". She lived in their building and his mother had taken to her like a daughter. In fact Oswald owed much to Tara for taking care of his mother during his "death". She was an inch or so shorter than him and filled out like a woman should. Oswald didn't want to admit it but he often found himself entranced by her curves. Her red hair was in pixie haircut and her dark eyes conveyed a sense of calm even as she sat next to the Don.

Only Oswald could see the worry in her posture. To anyone else, she looked calm despite the circumstances. At the moment she was wearing a simple knee length black dress. She often came with his mother and sometimes helped him out around the club. Today she was helping out serving drinks when the Don came in, as well as keeping an eye on Oswald's mother when he couldn't.

When Don Maroni captured Gertrud to sit next to him, he quickly ask for a drink. Tara served him quietly and turned to leave when Maroni requested that she sit on the other side of him. Glancing up at Butch who only stood by helplessly she took a seat quietly.

Tara was the first to noticed Oswald's arrival. Don Maroni glanced up and noticed as well, "Is that my buddy Oswald?" His smile was deceptive. "Come here" he beckoned.

His mother having noticed him called out to him. Oswald fought for calm as he turned and looked back at Butch who gave him a helpless shrug. The younger man turned and walked off to join the group.

Upon arriving he stood a moment, before glancing at Tara than to his mother. He tried to hear himself over his heartbeat that had speed up as he asked, "Mother, what are you doing? Tara?" He looked at the younger woman.

His mother only smiled and turned to Don Maroni, leaning in. "I'm having a drink with Mr. Mar..."

"Ahh-hh", the Don chuckled holding up a finger, "I told you- Sal." he rubbed his finger on the older woman's cheek, glancing at Oswald as he did so.

Oswald breathed exhaled once. It wouldn't do to show his hand now, especially with his mother involved.

Gertrud leaned closer, "With Sal", she amended.

"As for this young woman...", Don turned and draped a hand on the back of Tara's chair. Only Oswald noticed the shift the younger woman gave. The only sign of her discomfort.

The Don continued gazing at Tara who stared straight ahead, "I thought she was very cute. The best waitress you have." He smiled up at Oswald, "Please, you have to forgive me for wanting to share a drink with two of the most beautiful women in the place."

Gertud gave a pleased laugh and Tara only looked away once resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Oswald reached for his mother first, glancing at Tara, "But we really shouldn't impose any longer..."

"Uh-uh-uh..." Maroni sung reaching over to disengage the younger man's grasp from his mother. Tara had gone to move as well but a withering glare from Maroni, over his shoulder, stopped her. She eased back down into her seat.

"No, you aren't taking my Gertrud", he spoke and Oswald pulled back.

Tara noticed a slight look of panic had come across Oswald's face. He tried really hard to act a certain way when he was in his mother's presence and to a big extent hers as well. However, Tara had gotten quite well at reading the man's face.

The secret was his eyes. Tara could see much hiding behind his eyes. The rare time something slipped that he didn't intend around her, Tara allowed it to slide. She knew that he was hiding things but she allowed him to think that she didn't know.

She knew it made him feel better that way.

Not that she minded.

Tara owed a lot to the Cobblepot family...

"His Gertrud", the older woman muttered, breaking Tara's thought, pleased and oblivious as to what was happening.

Tara resisted the urge to sigh. As much as she loved the older woman, sometimes her denseness was astounding to Tara.

She always winced when Gertrud wanted to come to this club. Tara knew that others things went on here though she didn't know details. She knew enough to know that Gertrud shouldn't hanging around here. But Tara often went with Gertrud at her insisting, just to keep an eye on the older woman when Oswald would be otherwise occupied.

A few times she has been able to maneuver Gertrud out the club when Oswald really didn't need her to be there. She saw the gratitude in his eyes and treasured it.

"Sit down", the Don ordered, leaning back to put his arm around Tara's chair again. He looked at her, "And as quiet as this beauty is, I'm not quite ready to relinquish her either."

Gertrud reached out across the table and fanned Tara once, "He called you a beauty. He sees what I see. See, you are beautiful."

Tara smiled once at the older woman, "I heard." Her voice was soft.

Oswald glanced at her.

Don Maroni lifted an eyebrow, "So you aren't a mute? Wonderful. I was beginning to wonder." He then leaned over, close to Tara and smiled. "Speak again, bright angel."

Gertrud giggled like a schoolgirl, "Don't be naughty with my daughter, Sal", she spoke slapping him on the shoulder.

Don Maroni looked surprised, "This is your daughter?" He looked up at Oswald who was trying not to glare at him, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I don't." came the short reply.

"Oh no. Oh no, Sal." Gertrud rushed to explain, "Tara is a good friend. Good friend to Oswald and to me. I call her my daughter. I do hope that on day that will be really true." She glanced up at Oswald who had closed his eyes briefly. It was futile to hope his mother would be quiet.

"I see." came the mild reply. Don looked up at Oswald who was still standing, "Why are you still standing? Please, sit." he held out his hand.

Oswald glanced around the table.

"Sit", came the firm order.

The younger Cobblepot looked away for a moment before gingerly taking a seat next to his mother. He glared once at Don Maroni before looking across at Tara who sat with her arms folded. She gave him an apologetic look and he returned with it a fleeting weak smile.

"So tell me more about this", Don turned to Gertrud, "You must have a heart of gold to care for someone not of your own blood."

Oswald resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Tara's own eyes shifted once.

Gertrud giggled once, "It wasn't hard. Tara is a piece of gold herself."

"Really?" Maroni looked at her who was now fighting not to blush.

"Of course, no woman has been good enough for my Oswald", the older woman puffed, "None at all." She turned and gave Oswald a loving smile which he returned as she looked at Tara, "Until Tara."

"Mama please", Tara muttered. She couldn't help put place her face in her hand.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of!" Gertrud cried. She turned to Sal who gave an indulging smile, "She's always been a meek little thing. Much like my Oswald. They are made for each other."

"You call her mama." Sal observed, "Interesting."

Oswald opened his mouth hoping to detour this conversation but his mother beat him too it.

"Of course she calls me mama!" Gertrud passionately cried, "I expect nothing less." She lowered her voice and leaned in.

Don Maroni gave a small smirk as he leaned in to hear Gertrud, "You see poor thing, her own parents are...not with us." she spoke delicately. Then she fanned away her statement with her hand as she sat back. Eyeing her drink she picked it up and took a sip.

"They're dead?" the Don asked bluntly glancing at Tara who looked away from him.

Before Gertrud could speak Oswald did, "They are unavailable." His voice was clip hoping the Don would drop that subject. He knew that it was a painful subject for Tara and he hoped that the Don would have a little bit of humanity left to spare her.

But Maroni was out for blood. He turned his dark eyes on her like a hawk eyeing his prey and asked, "What does unavailable mean?" his sweet voice was deceptive to all but Gertrud.

Fire leaped into Tara's eyes then as she turned to him and snapped, "It means un-a-vail-a-ble."

Oswald shut his eyes briefly wincing.

The night club owner knew there were two things in life that could set Tara off. Her parents and her ex-boyfriend. Oswald had never met her parents (and knew very little but basics about them) but he did have the pleasure of meeting her ex. That pleasure really wasn't any pleasure as Oswald hated that man for what he would do to Tara.

Thankfully he was no longer a problem.

Though he supposed he owed the man for it was through him that he met Tara.

Don and Tara glared at each other. Finally the Don chuckled and backed off. "Forgive me. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat" Tara muttered under her breath as she looked away angrily.

Oswald glanced at the Don. He noticed his hand clutching the back of her chair briefly before it relaxed. The only sign of his anger. For once his mother noticed the shift in air and was quiet blinking owlishly.

"I'm happy the two of your found each other", the Don said finally looking at Oswald. "I hope when there is a wedding, I am invited."

Oswald's eyes flashed. How dare he get into their business like this? He glanced at Tara, his eyes softening, who was still looking angrily away trying to nurse herself back to her usual calm. That anger flared again in Oswald again.

As if sensing it, Tara looked back at Oswald. He couldn't hold her gaze for longer than a few moments and turned away as he tried to compose himself. He tried very hard not to drag Tara into his "other life" but there were times that she looked at him as if she knew what was really in his heart. As if she knew his secrets already. But never did she call him out on it and there were times he knew she could have.

Her actions both unnerved and comforted Oswald.

"Oh yes, you must come!" Gertrud cried after taking another drink.

Oswald shoulder's sunk once. He loved his mother dearly but she could be infuriating! But that clueless innocence is what he sought to protect in his mother.

He knew that if she knew about his "other life" she would not be able to handle it. She would fall to pieces. She was so fragile. This was the only way she could exist in life, was to create her own fantasy and bury herself in it.

It was something that Oswald realized that Tara came to understand as well. He knew she tried to keep his mother in that cocoon. Oswald knew that his mother always wanted a daughter too and once she found that in Tara, she was not going to let got willingly.

Gertrud looked up at Sal and proclaimed, "She is going to be my daughter-in-law one day!" She turned to Oswald and asked hopefully, "Isn't she, my son?"

Oswald opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally answered, "We will see mother."

He glanced at Tara whose dark eyes flittered away from him. They both knew that according his mother's sensibilities they were as good as married. But still the older woman pestered both of them about getting married. Usually it amused the two of them that his mother put them together so often but given the situation, it was not amusing. They considered it a running joke between the three of them (though Gertrud was serious about it) but to have it out there for anyone else especially the Don was discerning.

"You must. You simply must marry this woman. She's your soul mate." Gertrud sniffed once waving her hands.

Don Maroni beady eyes took in everything. He watched this was a fascination one would a TV show. Turning to Tara, morbid curiosity in his eyes he asked, "Do you want to marry Oswald?"

Oswald blinked once at the Don's forwardness.

He didn't seriously ask point blank did he?

Tara was thrown off guard as well as she swung her head to face the Don.

Gertrud just looked at her hopefully.

Tara shut her mouth once she realized it had fallen open. "That is none of your business." she bit out looking away.

A rough hand came under her chin and her head was turned to the Don. Oswald eyes flashed in anger as his hatred of Don Maroni grew. If his gaze could set something afire, he was sure Maroni's hand would have been lit up by now. Oswald felt a strong impulsion to strike Maroni's hand where it touched her. So strong his fingers twitched.

Tara had stiffen at his touch. His mother had fallen silent once again as she blinked. Oswald loved his mother but right now he wondered how she managed to find these situations.

Don Maroni smiled maliciously, leaning into Tara. She tried to move but his grip tightened and his eyes flashed warning. She stilled as he spoke, "I asked a question, Tara. I expect an answer. Especially since the answer is very simple. Do you want to marry Oswald? Yes or no?"

Oswald found himself holding his breath. He never really thought much about marriage but he wondered why he actually was curious about the answer.

A heavy silence hung in the air. The younger man realized that Tara avoided looking in his direction. It took a bit before an answer cut through the tension.

"I haven't been asked. So I couldn't tell you."

Oswald let out a breath he was holding. In all honesty, as curious as he was, he didn't want a forced answer from her. Plus such an question was extremely personal.

Don Maroni gazed at her a long moment searching her eyes. He pulled back and gave a smirk, "I see."

"You see what?" Tara asked confused as to why the Don was looking at her like he knew something.

A lull in the conversation lingered for a brief moment.

Suddenly Gertrud clapped her hands together, "Oh! Oh, I had a thought!"

The Don turned and smiled at her once but Oswald could tell this little game was beginning to get on his nerves. He had removed his arm from the back of Tara's chair.

Oswald checked on Tara. He knew that the Don embarrassed her. He could see it in the tightness of her lips. He knew it didn't help that Maroni was reminding her of her ex. Blinking, he glared once at the Don before looking at Tara trying to will her to look at him.

Still she made a point not to look at him.

Tara felt Oswald's eyes on her but she couldn't look at him just yet. Don Maroni unnerved her. She knew that she and Gertrud were pawns in whatever game the Don had with Oswald and she hated being a pawn. She had that problem with her ex and she didn't ever want to be in that situation again.

Gertrud spoke with a drawl, "Never, never would he play with other children. Even then he was too good for them." She turned and looked at Oswald, puffing up and placing at hand on his forearm, "And now he is an respectable man of business, my Oswald."

Oswald turned and gave a brilliant smile at his mother. He found that his patience was on the verge of snapping and he had stomach about all he could take. He hoped to shut down this chess game before another move was made, "Well, this has been a delight. But it's late..."

The Don moved then and Oswald knew he was winding up for the finale to this sick show. It showed in his eyes, "One thing..." he drawled.

Oswald twitched when the Don put his hands on his mother. "Gertrud my love... "

This made Tara look up at the Don with an raised eyebrow. His mother failed to see the Don's predatory nature as she leaned in. "A question that has been bothering me..." the Don spoke.

"Oh no, oooh no", Gertrud tittered reaching up to stroke his chin.

Don Maroni reached up and grasped her hand before looking at her. Then he asked all earnestly, "Is this an act?"

The question startled everyone. His mother stared at him before a giggle bust from her. Oswald eyes widen slightly and Tara blinked.

"Wha?" she mouthed to herself. She looked at Oswald then who was still in a state of shock.

The Don's eyes rested on the older woman's son, "Are you just pretending he's a nightclub owner?"

Tara saw a look overcoming Oswald's eyes. She knew that he was beginning to lose it. The Don looked back at the dense woman, "Or are you really that stupid?"

Oswald's patience finally snapped, "Stop!"

The older woman began to flounder, her breath quickening, "I...I don't understand."

"Your son..." the Don started.

Oswald slammed his hand on top of the Don's, "Don Maroni, I am warning you."

That warning went unheeded, "...is a cold-blooded psychopath."

Gertrud shook her head vehemently in denial. Tara could only watch as everything went downhill from there.

The Don's eyes glittered as the spoke, "I can't count how many men your son has killed. My own friend, Frankie Carbone, he stabbed him a dozen times. What kind of person plunges a knife into a person over and over."

Tara gasped slightly. Don didn't even spare her a glance, his eyes resting on Oswald as we went for blood. His final attack. He watched as Oswald began to lose some of that innocence air he always puts on around his mother.

Oswald felt himself unraveling and tried to stop it. For his mother's sake he tried to stop it but that anger and indigence was growing. What right did Maroni have to do this to his mother?

His own dark eyes bore into the Don's, "He's a filthy liar mother! He's just angry because I played him for a fool!"

"Oh Oswald." his mother moaned as she began to shake as the walls of her fantasy were coming tumbling down.

Don Maroni reached out and mercilessly turned Gertrud's head to him. "You know don't you?" he asked searching her eyes, "Oh I can see it!"

Oswald reached out to grasp the Don's hand but he proved to be stronger as Oswald's grasp didn't so much as bend a finger. The Don held on as he drove the point home, "Did you catch him one night washing the blood from his hands? When did you realize you had given birth to a monster?"

The older woman let out a high pitch sob as the Don let her go. She fell backwards into her son's arm. Oswald held her close and looked up at the Don with his mouth open. How low could he go to use and abuse his mother in such a way? The Don just looked at him with a satisfied smirk.

Even Tara had a hand to her mouth as she sat in shock at what she just witnessed. He own dark eyes sought the older woman, unraveling in her son's arms.

"You're going to pay for this!" Oswald hissed unable to hold back the threat.

Don Maroni gave a delicate shrug, "Maybe." He stood and reached for his wallet, "Or maybe this ends with me dumping your lifeless body in the river." He thumbed some money and tossed it on the table unperturbed by Gertrud's constant moaning, "But either way you and Momma Gertrud can stop pretending."

Anger sprung forth in Tara then, "How dare you pick on a defenseless old woman? Have you no shame?" she cried standing up from her seat turning to face the Don. The chair stood between them as she glared at him.

"Shame?" Don Maroni beady eyes turned to the shorter woman. He shifted on one foot, "Tell me.." he waved a hand, "...do you believe that Oswald is just a nightclub owner?"

The Don took a step forward into Tara's personal space. He only got so far as there was a chair between them. Regardless, Tara looked up at the ceiling, as she took a step back.

"Leave her alone!" Oswald growled.

Maroni spared him a glance, "Attend to your mommy, Oswald and leave us to grown folks business", he snarled before turning back to Tara. He snaked out and grabbed her arm over the chair between them.

She looked at him then as she tried to twist away from him but he held on, "Tell me, are you as dense as Momma Gertrud? Are you just pretending? Riding along in this depraved act?"

"Do you have any respect for ladies or your elders?" asked Tara instead.

The Don barked a laugh. "Please don't change the subject!" With his free hand he pulled the chair out of the way to jerk her to him making her stumble then placed it on her shoulder. His burly hands were heavy on Tara's shoulders, "You never did answer me", the Don pressed, "Would you marry Oswald? You know he's a psychopath, don't you?"

Oswald growled at this but said nothing.

Unexpectedly the Don released her then and took a step back to assess her. "You are very pretty. Surely you can get a man? I mean you can do better than his ugly mug, unless there is something broken with you."

A loud sound resounded.

It took a moment before everyone realized that Tara had hauled off and slapped the Don. Oswald's mouth fell open at this. Butch who was watching from the balcony, looked on in shock. Tara glared at Maroni who just stared off in the distance in shock.

Part of Oswald loved that she slapped him. A smirk flittered upon his face, as he enjoyed Maroni's stunned look but worry graced his eyes as he thought about Maroni's retaliation. He didn't want her to put herself in Maroni's line of fire. But he knew that Tara had lost it and had taken as much from Don as she could take.

Slowly, the Don turned his face to her, dark eyes boring into her.

Tara spoke softly, her voice wavering slightly, the only sign of her hurt, "I don't appreciate your comments. They are insensitive."

The Don straightened and rubbed his cheek. He smiled at her once, more a baring of teeth, "You are lucky, Tara. Contrary to popular belief, I am a gentleman." He raised a finger at her in warning, "I will let you off this once but the next time you put your hands on me, will be your last."

After a moment he gave a smile before walking out.

"By the way, place is looking good!" he tossed over his shoulder.

The only sound for a few moments were Gertrud's low moaning.

 **TBC...**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing or nobody but Tara.

 **A.N:** Final part of this oneshot. A semi-unrelated note, that finale last night was off the hook! =D Between Fish and Oswald I got all I wanted out of a finale! Especially Fish but we aren't going to get me started on the awesomeness of Fish Mooney!

* * *

Part 2:

Tara unlocked the apartment and stepped aside to let Oswald and his mother past. She shut the door behind them and placed her purse on the table. Oswald had not let his mother go ever since the incident earlier. Or perhaps it was that his mother refused to let him go until they were safely in the house.

Only then did she gingerly release him.

Tara started for the kitchen. "I will make tea", she stated.

Oswald nodded once, not taking his eyes off his mother as he maneuvered her into a two-seat couch. Silence rained for the longest time as Gertrud simply breathed. She had long since stop moaning.

It was a silence that Oswald hated. He heard the microwave going but eventually it became background noise as he thought about the day's events. Gertrud kept looking around as if to reassure herself she was in her own house.

It wasn't long before Tara returned with two cups of tea on a tray. She set it down on the table, "I will bid goodnight, mama. Oswald."

The younger man nodded to her as Tara turned to leave. Gertrud reached out and snatched her wrist. Tara looked at her surprised. The older woman looked up, tears glittering in her eyes, "Stay. Please. Tara, my beautiful daughter."

Tara glanced at Oswald who only gave the briefest of nods. She didn't want to intrude as she felt perhaps the two of them should talk without her there. She looked back at the older woman and smiled, taking her hand off her wrist to grasp it, "Of course mama." She kneeled down at Gertrud's side and smiled up at her. She turned and grabbed the teacup. "Perhaps this will soothe your nerves."

"Oh, you are always taking good care of me, Tara." Gertrud murmured taking the cup. Tara helped her steady her shaking hands.

She took a few sips before Tara offered the other cup of tea to Oswald. He gave a small shake of his head, his eyes barely leaving his mother.

Tara only looked at him, "You have had a trying day as well, Oswald. Drink. It will help."

Oswald looked at her then and started to argue but his mother spoke between her sips, "She takes care of you as well, my son. She's so precious." Gertrud gave a loving smile down at Tara who ducked her head.

The man gave a small sigh before smiling and accepting the tea, "Thank you."

After a few sips he realized that Tara did not have a cup. "Oh, where are my manners, Tara?" He raised his cup, "Did you want any tea?"

Said woman looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She shook her head, "No thank you. I am fine."

Oswald peered at her over the edge of his cup making her look back down at her lap. Her hands fidgeted. Oswald absently watched her hands, until Gertrud lowered her cup of tea and put it on the tray. Her shaking had almost cease as she grasped Tara's hand, "When are you going to marry her, Oswald?"

"Mother, please", Oswald begged before he gave a chuckle relieved to see something normal from his mother. After a moment, he started again, "I'm afraid you might have had a little too much drink."

He put his own cup on the tray, "I must apologize, to both of you."

He glanced down at Tara to include her in his next statement. She was looking at him as he gave a light laugh, "Mr. Maroni, he has a strange sense of humor."

"Oswald."

Both started at the growl from the older woman. Oswald glanced at Tara who was still holding his mother's hand.

He blinked, "Y-yes?"

Gertrud looked at him sternly, "I'm not some bumpkin from the country, with hay in my brains!"

"No." Oswald shook his head, as he began to shake. Whatever the tea did for his nerves, it didn't last.

"I am your mother and I will love you no matter what!" here Gertrud paused with a small gasp, "But lie to me now and you will break my heart."

Out the corner of his eyes he saw Tara place a kiss on the back of his mother's hand. Gertrud barely felt the contact, as her eyes fixed on her son. She took a shuddering breath, "Oswald... have you done things...you should not?"

Her voice was so small and unsure that suddenly Oswald felt claustrophobic. He breathed, sure that both women could hear it. He tried hard to think over his rapidly speeding heartbeat, as his throat had gone dry. He glanced at Tara whose large dark eyes gazed at him sympathetically.

He blinked hard.

Oswald's mind whirled as he tried to give an answer. He couldn't tell his mother the truth, she was already on the verge as she looked at him so hopeful.

And yet so fragile.

It wasn't so much as she couldn't love if she knew; she just wouldn't be able to handle it if she knew.

His mother would break with the weight of the knowledge.

And he wanted to spare her that.

He owed her that much.

Tara saw the wealth of emotions that flickered over the man's face, never stopping at one. She wanted to reach out and reassure him but held back. Even still, he had to figure out what to tell his mother. She knew that he had probably done things, but she never asked.

Oswald's mouth opened and closed as he tried to come up with a response. He only managed to make a strangle of a sound, "I..."

Looking into his mother's eyes, he knew then he would be her good son.

He would always be her good son.

Oswald gave her a brilliant smile. He had to force the next words out as he tried for a light tone, "Mother, I'm a nightclub owner." He shrugged and hoped his voice didn't pitch an octave higher, "That's all."

He cleared his throat as his voice broke. He kept the smile plastered on his face as he fought the shakes that were currently running through his body. He blinked away the unexpected moisture that had began to well up in his eyes. He gave a small shake of his head absently in hopes of clearing it.

Gertrud exhaled long and hard before she began to give shuddering breaths, her big eyes staring at him. For a brief moment Oswald thought she wouldn't accept his words. He almost fell to his knees pouring out everything with a desperate plea to be forgiven.

His mother blinked then and to everyone's surprise, her big eyes swung down to Tara "And you. You know this?"

"Mother..." Oswald started only to be silence by Gertrud's glare.

He shut up immediately.

A part of him was insulted that his mother felt the need to consult Tara in this. But he pushed away the feelings. If having Tara in her illusion made her happy, what could he say about it? He knew that his mother found the daughter she wanted in Tara.

He would not take that from her.

He only hoped that Tara cared enough for his mother not to take it from her either. It was the only misgiving he had for his mother coming to care for Tara like she did. Oswald did not look forward to, if the day should arrive, that Tara was no longer around for whatever reason.

Not that he was planning on harming the girl, but she had no ties to them. She could move away or just decide one day not to be bothered.

The old woman's eyes softened when she looked back at Tara. "You know this?" she repeated.

Tara was momentarily sidetracked at she glanced at Oswald who looked rattled. His dark eyes bore into her and he seem to cease to breath. Despite her confusion at Gertrud's question, she gave a comforting smile, "That he's a nightclub owner, yes."

Tara heard to the rush of breath from Oswald but her surrogate mother's eyes held her captive. "You support Oswald, don't you?"

Tara blinked before giving a slow nod. "Yes..." she looked at Oswald, "...of course." She looked back at Gertrud.

Gertrud gave a shaky smile, "Then you know, don't you? How good of a son he is?"

Tara gave a big smile then, "Of course, mama. You have a good son."

Quickly she went on, hoping to detour whatever what going through Gertrud's mind as she gave Gertrud's hands a gentle squeeze, "You look weary. Perhaps you should lay down. It's been a trying day. You need your rest."

Oswald looked at his mother. He didn't know why but sometimes Tara had better luck at detouring his mother than he did.

Maybe it was that female bond.

Oswald found he could not be mad at that. There were times that he didn't understand where his mother was coming from or what she was talking about. But since having Tara around there were things she seemed to instinctively understand.

Made his life easier at those times.

Gertrud slowly began to nod. "Yes...yes", she murmured, "That is a good idea." Shaking she turned and looked at her son before she took his hand and kissed it, "I'm tired now."

Tears had began to well up in her eyes, breaking Oswald's heart.

Tara stood with Oswald's mother. "I'm tried", her voice was a bit of a sob then.

"You need assistance?" she asked quietly.

Gertrud ran her aged hand over Tara's cheek as she passed. "N-n-no thank you. I'm just tried." She fought a cry as she meandered out the room.

There was a moment of silence before Tara wordlessly picked up the tray and took it back into the kitchen. Once she was gone, Oswald breathed as he shut his eyes tightly. He bit his lip trying to stifle own heart-breaking cry. He quickly reached up and swiped a hand over his face.

Then he stood and began limping to the kitchen. Tara was finishing up washing the cups as he appeared in the doorway. She noticed him and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry. I'm just putting this up and then I'll be out of your way."

She didn't see Oswald shake his head. "It's okay." his voice came out a whisper. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm sorry about Maroni. Really, he's...a fruitcake." He gave a force laugh trying to keep up the facade. He felt his mask slipping.

"Oh, yea?" Tara kept her tone light, "He's a riot."

Oswald's chuckle was a bit more free this time.

Tara had wiped her hands, "Alright, if that is all, you know where to find me." she turned to him and gave a small smile.

Oswald gave an absent nod but he didn't move from blocking the doorway. Tara only cocked her head and gave him a curious look. "Is there anything else?" she asked after a moment. She couldn't leave until he moved.

Oswald had momentarily checked out and shook himself. He looked away, "He shouldn't have touched you like that. He shouldn't have said those things."

Remembered hurt flashed in Tara's eyes but she shook her head although Oswald was not looking at her, "It's fine."

"No, it's not!"

Both were surprised at his forcefulness. Oswald's eyes darted to hers as he added, "He shouldn't have embarrassed you like that."

Oswald didn't know why he felt the need to explain this to her, "Maroni and I have some business." His eyes darkened, "He's a bitter old man and he hates that I took over the club. He only sought to hurt me my bothering you and mother."

"Oswald."

Said male fully looked at her then. Tara's dark eyes bore into him. She was doing it again, he realized. Reading him, reading his secrets. He could never tell if it annoyed or comforted him.

Tara took a step forward and lowered her voice, "You don't have to pretend with me."

Oswald shook his head once. He felt his mask slipping, under her dark and probing eyes, "I'm not. Maroni..."

"Don't." Tara took another step towards him. Her voice lowered even more, "Your mother will believe you are just a nightclub owner. She believes because she wants to believe."

Oswald twitched at that and opened his mouth to defend his mother but Tara continued, "But I'm not your mother. I'm still here despite everything. I'm still here. So please, don't do me any favors. Save them for mama."

The rising anger Oswald felt dissipated quickly. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. He often wondered at the woman Tara was.

This was one of those times.

Still though, he had to give her an out, didn't he?

"You...you don't know what you are saying." he murmured, his dark eyes probing hers.

"I do know. I knew when my ex disappeared." she muttered, her eyelashes fluttering to conceal her eyes.

Oswald was stunned. How could she have possibly known? He watched her eyelashes flutter once more as they pulled up to reveal her dark orbs. A small smile played on her face.

"If you knew... then why...?" he trailed off not knowing what he wanted to ask her.

Tara shook her head once, "If it wasn't for you, he would still be around. He would still be..." she paused then caught up in the memories. Oswald watched her.

She snapped out of it and shook her head once again, "You saved me, Oswald, plain and simple. And with your mother's help, I was able to continue. Your mother is a ray of light, Oswald. If it wasn't for either of you, I know for a fact I would not be here."

Tara looked away at her admission.

Oswald sucked in a breath at her implication. He reached out once, "Tara..." His hand hung in the air a moment before he absently clutched it and dropped his hand.

Silent reigned for a brief moment.

"I did what I had to. I do only what I ever have to", he spoke, still not understand his feeling the need to explain.

Tara looked back at him, "I know."

"Tara..." What could he say in the face of that? "I..." He sniffed once and looked away to collect himself.

A soft touch on his face, brought his gaze back to meet dark orbs. His eyes searched hers and he was amazed to find no condemnation in them. He breathed once.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Oswald." she rubbed his cheek gently, "Just know I'm still here. I'm still here", Tara murmured.

"W-why?" Oswald asked his voice a thin thread of a sound. He found he needed to know. He needed to know why this young woman would still be here despite knowing. Why did she feel so at ease in his home suspecting what she did?

Tara's eyes dropped once and he saw a blush creep into her cheeks. She almost whispered, "You know why."

Oswald shook his head once, before reaching up and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her fingers from his cheek and cradled her hand in his. "Tara...you. I don't." He stopped to try to gather his thoughts.

They were a jumble as he tried to sort through them. His eyes lowered to her hand.

Such pretty hands. Delicate and smaller than his own rougher ones. They laid in his own, trusting. They curled a little every time he ran his other hand over her palm. He repeated the motion.

"You've always been good to my mother and I thank you for that", he finally settled on to say.

"She has been good to me." came the soft reply. A beat, "Thank you for sharing her with me."

Oswald smiled then as he looked up at her. Tara returned it shyly. He gave an absent nod. "Tara...I can't explain. I don't want to put you in any more trouble."

Tara cocked her head to the side, "I don't ask you to."

Oswald found his throat tightened as he felt a bout of shakes begin again. He gave a smile, his eyes blinking rapidly. He found himself pleading as he took a step toward her, "Don't tell mother."

"Of course not", Tara murmured using her other hand to reach up to touch his cheek in reassurance.

Oswald breathed, all at once relieved. He knew that she would not tell his mother, but to invite her into his deception...

He needed to protect his mother first and always.

And he knew that Tara understood that.

But Oswald found he wanted to protect Tara as well. He never felt that way about anyone but his mother.

Oswald sniffed once and gave her hand a final pat before releasing it. "Thank you", his voice was thick with emotion.

His eyes widen when Tara wordlessly placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes shut once as he enjoyed the feel of her soft lips on his cheek. They remained close a few moments after it was over. When he opened his eyes, he found her looking shyly at him.

"I should go." she murmured.

Oswald nodded once as he step aside to let her through. Tara smiled as she passed him to get her purse.

"Tara, dear are you still here?" came aged voice from the back room.

Oswald smiled once at her as she looked at him apologetically. Turning she duck into Gertrud's room. Oswald heard the muffled voices as he walked back to the loveseat. Expectedly he felt drained after today.

A knock on the door stopped him from sitting. He rolled his eyes once before walking to the door and opening it.

A man stood with a bouquet of flowers. Oswald just looked at him.

"I got a delivery from Gertrud from Sal. Tips not included."

All of a sudden, Oswald felt that anger rush through him, his mind going through everything that Don Maroni did that day. They way he pushed and bullied his poor mother, the way he touched Tara, saying those things about her.

With a small growl, Oswald shot out and grabbed the vase of roses. "Tell Sal it's over. The gun's are brought. The killing room's waiting. He doesn't know it but he's a dead man."

Unable to help himself, he forcefully dropped the vase on the floor before slamming the door. He went to walk away but he turned and snatched open the door at the last minute.

The delivery man was turning to leave but all Oswald saw was red, "On second thought. I'll tell him myself. "

He picked up a shard of glass and lunged forward to slit the man's throat. The man was dead before he even hit the ground. The red haze began to recede as he looked at the dead body. A small twisted smile flittered on Oswald's face as he felt better, his stomach settling.

Turning around he came face to face with Tara.

He froze, his previously settled stomach beginning to work once again. He looked down at the bloodied shard still in his hand before looking back at her. Tara's dark eyes took in the scene and for all intents and purposes she looked calm. However he saw a small hint of fear dash through her features.

And for some reason that bothered him.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Oswald, who was that?" Gertrud asked from the next room.

Said male froze, unable to process all that was happening at once. Tara turned to look over her shoulder. Her voice had a slight tremble but otherwise was steady, "Mr. Yatsko, from next door, mama."

Oswald caught on then, raising his voice he added, " Y-yes, he needs help taking out some trash." He cleared his throat once.

"Then you help him, please."

"Of course mother", Oswald called back his eyes never leaving Tara. There was a brief moment as Tara looked back at Oswald, her dark eyes probing his own. "I..."

Tara held up her hand, "I will sit with your mother until you..." she waved her hand over the scene. The small dash of fear lingered in her eyes but otherwise she showed no other emotion at their situation.

It took a moment for Oswald to nod his head, "Of course, thank you. I don't want her..."

"Neither do I." Tara turned and briskly started for his mother's room.

"Tara..."

Said woman turned and shook her head once quieting Oswald, "I'm still here. Mm?"

Without waiting for an answer, she gave a brief fleeting smile as she disappeared into Gertrud's room.

And Oswald found that this day wasn't so bad after all.

 **FIN.**


End file.
